Odd Circumstances
by Baratsuki
Summary: What were to happen if Hamish Ascot found himself in Underland, and the Mad Hatter found himself in our world? This contains a new queen and an evil sorceress, but will Hamish be able to tell the difference and save his true love? Find out!
1. Prologue

A/N: This is something I came up with right after I saw the movie. I wondered what would happen if someone who wasn't Alice accidentally went into wonderland. I also thought it would be fun to mess around with Alice's 'fiance'. Sorry if the Mad Hatter goes a little out of character her.  
Enjoy!

"You could stay, you know." she stopped breathing for a moment. She knew what I had meant to say was "Please stay.". She was so beatiful in her shining silver armor. She had become the Alice I knew and loved with my whole heart. Alice stared in silence, I could almost see the gears grinding in her head.  
As mad as I am, I can still think intelligently. Alice could see my emotion in my eyes.  
Stupid buggers, I can't keep one secret with them. I can't quite remember what color they are.  
Ah, well. She didn't want to answer, I suppose she hoped to just leave when she couldn't find words.  
I didn't want her to go, and I tried using my emotion to hold her there. Alas, I knew I couldn't,  
a woman who travels doesn't settle. " I will come back someday" she finally said. I shook my head and I smiled mischieviously, " But you won't, you'll be married and widowed by the time you give our place a second thought." the thick scottish accent broke through my happy shell. She squeezed both of my hands encouragingly."oh, this frabjous day..." I muttered,"The day I let our champion slip through the bars." she smiled and for a fleeting moment she was there in front of me, holding my hands,  
the next time I blinked she had vanished. The White Queen lay a gentle hand on my shoulder," She will be back,  
Tarrant." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Of course your majesty!" I said full-heartedly with a wide grin on my face.

A/N: So....What did you think? I'm sorry about the mushyness, I couldn't help myself. lol..please comment your review! 


	2. HouseSitting pt 1

A/N: Well...this is my first story that I've been writing at the same time I'm typing it. I hope you're reading this because you enjoyed the prologue, again, I apologize for making Hatter go out of character. That always annoys me when other people do it, and I don't want to be a hypocrite. Enter, Miss Kingsley.

Ch.1 House-Sitting (part one)

Alice gracefully entered the anteroom of Lord Ascot's home. She looked quite different from the first time she had set foot inside. Her trade bases had been successfully set up in China as well as another oriental country. She made a few new friends and some of the women she had met suggested she get some Chinese dresses made for her, Alice couldn't resist and she loved their styles, so she bought six. Alice also learned how to put up her hair using two hairpins and two chopsticks. She was greeted by Lord Ascot himself, and his two new associates. "This is the daughter of , it was his idea for true outsourcing!" introduced her to Monsieur Defauvre."How was the expedition? Women are always rather bored on trips." Defauvre asked as he shook her hand. "Lovely, and extremely fascinating." she replied smoothly. Lord Ascot had them all vacate to the study for discussion of their next destination.

Lord Ascot's son, Hamish observed the business men(and woman) from a keyhole in the door. They argued politely over where they would go next, Damon occasionally running a hand through his curly blond hair, Defauvre biting his thumb, and Alice using quick wit to match every man who turned down her suggestions. Finally, the business men agreed with Alice and her offer for them to start a few more in India, like her father had wanted. Hamish fantasized about the Indian women, long dark hair and darkly tinted skin. "Who is to go, then? Alice has already gone on one trip, so who will go this time?" Damon turned away and shook his head. "My wife, Sarah, has just had another baby, so it cannot be me." everyone looked at Defauvre expectantly," I can't, my heart isn't as strong as it should be." Lord Ascot sighed heavily," That leaves me, I suppose. Hamish hasn't been feeling very well, Alice, can I convince you to stay and watch the house?"

Alice heard all the alarms go off in her head at once,"What about Lady Ascot?" she asked smartly. He chuckled, "She's in France at a ladies spa at the moment." Alice walked over to the window and gazed out longingly at the hedge maze. She thought of Underland and of it's noble inhabitants, Ches, Tweedles, March, Mallyumpkin,Queen Mirana, and...."Of course I can, sir. Hamish will be no trouble." Lord Ascot smiled and nodded. 'I can go back and see them all again, I miss them so much.' she thought."The next boat would be on Tuesday, so I shall leave then. Thank you all for coming to my house for this meeting." the gentlemen (and woman) all shook hands and left quietly.

Alice walked along the path, considering what she would have to do involving Hamish and his faulty digestive system. 'Cooking,Washing, Burping...ugh! Like a baby!' she giggled to herself. Alice suddenly caught a glimpse of a white cottontail, like that of a rabbit flashing into the hedge maze. She froze and stared at it for a moment before beginning to run after it. Alice felt as though she were turning in all the wrong places, and sure enough, she ended up back on the outside of the maze."Miss Kingsley! Alice!" she could recognize that terrible voice anywhere. "Hello, Hamish." he looked different than before, healthier, taller, thicker hair, less weight. There was especially something...not quite right. "How are you?" she asked politely. He flashed a suave smile at her "Fine, just fine and you?" she smiled falsely in return, "Great, the trip to China was rather taxing." Hamish laughed heartily and nodded,"Of course! A woman that travels never does settle, though, does she?" Alice heard a note of sarcasm in his voice, and she became a tad offended. "No, she doesn't." she nodded her head and walked back into the maze. She could almost feel Hamish hot on her heels. Alice began to run, finally finding the opening into the surrounding trees.

He was fast, bad digestive system or not. Hamish caught her elbow, "Alice, a woman who doesn't marry remains incomplete for her whole life! She loses her sense of duty, and that concerns me!" he exclaimed,"I do intend to marry, just not you!" she stepped hard on his foot and she began to run again. She tripped over the root of a tree, her head hanging down into a hole. Alice felt a light breeze gently waft through her hair. She leaped behind the tree as quickly as she could, but it was too late, he had seen her. Alice had assumed that he wouldn't be falling into Underland, only she could do that,but she was...sadly wrong. He fell straight down into the hole, without the thump of a landing heard. "oh, no." Alice thought aloud. A violent wind from down in the hole threw Alice off to one side. The rabbit hole glowed bright green, and Alice, too scared to scream, sat in open-mouthed awe beside it.

The wind grew strong enough to rattle the whole forest, and then as quickly as it began, it stopped. She noticed, as soon as the green lighthad darkened again, a man laying beside the hole. Alice moved over to him cautiously, her face a gorgeous picture of curiosity. She poked his back gingerly with her index finger, and he stirred slightly, making Alice jump back. 'He looks horribly, terribly familiar.' she thought to herself. He had brilliant red hair, and his skin was a soft, pallid color. He raised his face from the ground, "Are you alright?"Alice asked. He looked at her with an odd look in his large green eyes, and before he could nod, she fainted on him.


	3. HouseSitting pt 2

A/N: Not really much to say, thank you so much for reading this, (those of you that actually are, but that doesn't really do much good if you're not reading this, does it?) erm, since I'm typing this before I've posted pt.1, I'd like to thank my reviewers in advance if I have any. oh,well. Hope you like part two!

Ch.1 House-Sitting part 2

She awoke an hour later and she hoped it had all been a dream. Alice examined the root her head was resting on,and nodded to herself, ' Yes, I must have hit my head pretty hard.' she sat up, noticing that someone had braided her hair so it would stay away from her face while she slept. "Alice! Thank goodness you woke up! I'm sorry, I couldn't resist the urge to braid your hair." she turned, and there he stood. His eyes were still their bright green ,but his hair had grown to rest on his shoulders. The unmistakable hat was a little smaller round the top, but the odd things still adorned it. His eyelids and brows seemed tamer, and he wore no paint on his lips. "Hatter?" she said barely above a whisper. He smiled," Thank goodness you haven't forgotten me yet." she shook her head. "What exactly are you doing here?" she asked, trying to sound calm. He shrugged," I'm not sure, myself."

Alice used all her effort to stand up again."This is impossible." she said to herself. "Nothing is impossible. A fellow passed me on the way up here, now how exactly do you explain that? It is perfectly possible. If this is impossible, why do I feel warm all over and ticklish in my belly?" he placed a finger on his chin thoughtfully," and more importantly, why is a raven like a writing desk?" she sighed," Hatter, I know this is not your biggest concern at the moment, but my head is hurting rather alot. And I've already managed to lose the person I was supposed to keep an eye on. Have you ever lost the most important person of your life at that moment?" he considered this for moment,"...no." she nodded,"I didn't think so. Listen, I have to go tell Lord Ascot what has happened. Stay here and keep yourself out of trouble." he nodded, "Wait," he grabbed her shoulder," Let me escort you. I don't want you to fall and injure your head anymore than it already is." she agreed reluctantly. " Be careful. Don't say anything to Lord Ascot, let me do the talking."

They reached the house quickly, as the hatter's legs were very long and nimble. "Remember, not a word." He nodded with perfect understanding."You are on a vow of silence, punishable by....." she thought carefully,"Bed without tea." he stared in alarm,"That's rather unreasonable, don't you think?" She thought carefully again."Alright, bed without milk." He nodded triumphantly,"Much better." he replied. A servant opened the door slowly,"Miss Kingsleigh. I thought you had gone. No matter, follow me." the servant led them into the anteroom cautiously. Lord Ascot came rushing into the room with suit cases stuffed under his arms precariously. "Alice! Good, they came and found you before you left." he glanced up at the man on her arm with an uneasy expression. "Actually sir, I fell and hit my head." when she opened her mouth to speak, another voice took over." Yes, she was out for quite sometime before I went looking for her. I became worried when she hadn't replied to my invitation for tea." she pinched his hand to quiet him." I apologize, sir. This is one of my oldest friends-"  
-"Tarrant Hightopp." the hatter finished. Lord Ascot's face relaxed a little.

"Alice, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I have to leave for India now. The boats were all canceled,with the acception of today's. Will you be alright here?" he checked his watch and stared at the front windows as though he were searching for a carriage to take him to the port. Alice nodded, " Tarrant will assist me." she leaned back dangerously far, Tarrant placed a steadying hand on her back," I do apologize for the interruption, but is there someplace I can seat Miss Kingsleigh?" Lord Ascot nodded."The carriage is here, goodbye, Alice. Thank you for house sitting." he said quickly before rushing out of the front door. Tarrant seated her on the sofa in the parlor. " she smiled at him,"You can sit beside me, Tarrant." she said kindly. He smiled back and squeezed her shoulder,"That's alright, I prefer standing."

A/N: Hey, I'm sorry this took so long to post. I've been so extremely busy, but the good news is, my last semester until break is almost over. And for the UK readers, I'm coming your way toward the end of June! yaaaay! Also, I've already typed chapter two in it's entirety. Working on ch.3 as you read this. Thanks for reading my story, and for the three marvelous people who reviewed. In the future there will be rewards (like a romantic chapters involving Byron poetry? I don't know. Maybe.)...anyway, love you guys. buh bye.


	4. Hamish's Wayward Journey pt 1

A/N: Heyyyyyyy.....this is ch. 2 part one. It's basically about Hamish Ascot and what he does during his first hours in reviews would be cool, yeah I've been a bit off-kilter lately so this chapter was kind of late. Anyways, please review and I hope you enjoy. By the way, at the end of this, I wrote a list of everyone's full names.

ch.2 Hamish's Wayward Journey (part one)

Hamish Ascot had never been an adventurous person. He had always sat at home helping his mother and father with their various daily activities, like a good son. Now, as he tumbled down the rabbit hole, he wondered why god had chosen him to be the idiot who chased Alice. 'Damn, crafty woman.' he thought.

He screamed as he fell, (very womanly too, if I do say so myself.), and several times he was almost decapitated by a menacing book that kept flying straight at his throat. He hit the tile floors with a loud "thump!", when he stood, he tried to look up and see how far he had fallen, but there was a ceiling there instead. "How is that, in any way logical?" he whispered to himself. He looked about at his odd surroundings, taking note of several doors and a table in the room with him. Hamish picked up the ring of keys cautiously and tried the first one on the first door which swung open voluntarily. He tried to look deeper inside of the room, but there was only darkness. With the ring of keys in hand, Hamish carefully ventured inside. The door shut with a resounding bang, leaving him to his claustrophobia and felt around for another knob or any form of exit, but he found none. "This is getting ridiculous. It was ridiculous to begin with, and now it's even worse." in his terrible prison, he began to feel a bit sick. He kicked the wall in front of him until the door flew open, revealing a very messy kitchen. Of course, this only made him feel a little more ill. Out of no where, a bowl of cream came flying at his head, and someone yelled "TOO MUCH CREAM, MALLY!" there appeared to be a hysterical rabbit in the kitchen, throwing things as a mouse asked for them.

Hamish felt a sharp pain in his foot, and with a cry, he fell flat on the floor. "Where did you come from, urchin?" the mouse pointed a rather large needle at his throat. "U-u-umbri"-"Are you claiming to be from the land of Umbridge? That place isn't even real!" the mouse pressed the needle against his throat harder. "No! All I know is, I was chasing Alice, I fell down this accursed hole- and now I'm talking to a mouse. She's officially killed me, or I've gone mad."the rabbit chucked a plate at his head,"COME TO TEA!" he yelled excitedly. "He'd like to think you've gone mad, so as you can join us at our next tea party. Sadly, our friend the mad hatter is missing!" The dormouse leapt adventurously from Hamish's chest and poked him with the needle until he sat up. "I'm sorry about this, but you're no use to us unless you're Alice or Tarrant. Looks like you've over stayed your welcome." the rabbit ambushed him into the closet again,and he held the door shut until there was no more struggling, hence, no more Hamish.

Hamish sat on the floor of the animals' cupboard. 'I really shouldn't have run after Alice. She's mad, not even fit to look after a cat! and they practically look after themselves!' he thought. The cupboard was very cramped and stuffy, so he found the doorknob and opened it once more. He stared in wide wonder of the room he stood in. Rich blue and gold tapestries hung over the windows, and wafting blue curtains hung over door frames. A man in blue and gold robes with skin the same color as sapphires walked towards him carrying a large gold hookah, "Whooo are yooooouu?" he asked.

A/N: yeah, I figured it would be awesome if our catepillar Absolem had a human form in Underland since he's a butterfly in our world. Okay, now here's the list of everyone's full names:

Mallyumpkin Dormouse  
Thackery ? (March Hare)  
Tarrant Hightopp( Mad Hatter)  
Queen Mirana(white queen)  
Queen Iracebeth(red queen)  
Queen Hassan(azure queen)  
Absolem(Catepillar)  
Chessure Cat (Ches)  
Alice Kingsleigh  
Bandersnatch  
Tweedledum  
Tweedledee

ok, so that means,don't ask me who I'm talking about when I use someone's first name! Thanks. plz review this! 


	5. Hamish's Wayward Journey pt 2

A/N: about 12am Saturday, spring break about to end. Also watching Phantom of the Opera while I write, I do admit, it distracts me too , I hope you enjoy this!

ch.2 Hamish's Wayward Journey (pt.2)

"Lord Hamish Ascot." the man smiled warmly and shook his hand. "A lord? my goodness. You need to meet her majesty, she's been DYING to meet a real lord."Hamish nodded and thought, 'A queen? Lá! Mother would be proud.' the man lead him to a room and gave him some robes to change into. "Change into these robes, cleanse your hands, and walk straight down this hall." the man soon left him to dress, which Hamish did very quickly. The robes were long and they ended just before his feet began. He couldn't quite figure out how to put on the head piece, so he simply carried it with him.'I wonder if this counts as a queen inviting me to court.' he thought as he walked down the long hallway. He reached a tall, and lavishly bejeweled door at the end of the hall. A servant girl apporached him and wrapped the head pieceonto his head like a turban. She knocked very loudly on the door 3 times. It opened slowly to reveal a large, brightly decorated room. A beautiful woman sat upon a large gold and azure throne at the far end of he room. She looked straight at him and smiled largely and beautifully when a servant whispered his name in her ear. "Lord Hamish Ascot, welcome." she said in her sweet as honey voice. "I am Queen Hassan, I rule over the golden court and half of our lovely Underland."

She rose from her throne and began walking towards him. He bowed low when she got closer,"What brings you here? You don't look like you're from this part of the kingdom." he smiled sheepishly. "I come from Umbridge." Hassan nodded and returned ther throne. "Well, Sir Hamish, consider yourself invited to my court. Absolem, re-mold him, will you?" she smiled beautifully at him as Absolem led him from the throne room. He took Hamish to the same room he had dressed in, but now it had furniture and a scenic balcony. Absolem shook Hamish's hand warmly, "How does it feel to be a part of her majesty's court?" he smiled, "Powerful...my-my hands!" Hamish stared open-mouthed at his skin. It appeared to be turning a deep mahogany color like the other men of the court. Absolem grinned with his bright white teeth. "Feeling a little light headed?" he asked. Hamish nodded, "I think I'll just lay down for a bit..: Absolem guided him to a lounge and he lay Hamish down to sleep. 'Just a.....small...nap....'so Hamish slept through the rest of that day and into the next afternoon....

A/N: 12:45am.....definitely going to bed, thank you. It actually turns out this chapter isn't near as long as chapter one! Sorry about this new random Queen, but that's what happens when you leave a castle just sitting around uninhabited. It's like available apartments in Paris, there's going to be rats in them, right? oh, well. Hope you enjoyed this, please review!


	6. Can't Stand the Madness pt 1

A/N: Hello, everyone. So, I may have told you this, but I thought you might be interested to know that I am hand writing this story in a journal whenever I have free , I'm on chapter nine,and I'm not giving away ANYTHING. Now for the first part of ch.3, enjoy!

Ch.3 Can't Stand The Madness part 1  
The morning of Alice's first day house-sitting, she awoke to the smell of baking. She leapt out of bed and buttoned up her dressing gown. Alice ran downstairs to the servant's area, no matter how good a man he was, she did not trust him in the house. She halted to an abrupt stop at the doorway of the kitchen. Tarrant was laying out a tray of hot scones, right beside some shortbread. Alice smirked at the flour on his face and in his hair. "Oh! Good morning, Alice! The cook isn't feeling at all well, I'm afraid. He went into an angry fit, saying something about have to deal with 'these silly gits' and he left." Tarrant pulled her into the kitchen by hand, covering her own in flour. "A little bird told me you can make raspberry crumpets." she giggled when she realized Hamish's linnet bird was sitting in her cage contently. Tarrant pulled a little piece of vanilla scone off of his baking and fed it to the bird. "How is that?" he asked sweetly, the bird chirped her approval. "Come on, give us a hand." he said encouragingly to Alice. "Let me go dress, hang on..." Alice used a nearby cloth to wipe some flour from his face, then she produced a ribbon from her dressing gown. She tied back his hair carefully,  
"There. Shall I go get dressed, then?" she asked cheerfully. His emerald eyes shimmered his reply.

Hamish woke by sitting bolt upright. Night had fallen, and he had obviously managed to sleep through the odd transforamtion he had undergone. He stumbled over to his room's mirror, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. Hamish gasped at the man he saw in the reflection, but for some reason, he didn't feel very suprised. His skin was entirely mahogany, his hair black and curly, his body sculpted, and his eyes remained their usual bright green color. He felt a gentle night breeze caress his new face, his chin was sharper, his nose was less awkward, and his lips were a little thinner. 'I doubt they'll mind if I take a look around...' he thought. Hamish advanced to the door he had curiously entered through. "Hold it!" a small serving girl trapped him in the door frame. "You can't leave your room unless her majesty calls you out." she shut the door in his face, it was then he realized he was no guest of honor here. He was a prisoner.

The afternoon came quickly, and Alice adored cloudy afternoons. "Well, it looks as though we've baked enough to last us almost a week." she wiped her hands on her apron. Alice dusted off her forest green dress ( she absolutely loved it, you know.). " I know this is odd to ask, but is your name really Tarrant Hightopp?" he laughed and set a tray of crumpets out to cool. "Yes, I find it a terribly wonderful name." his smile faded a little,"Although, I....I suppose it wouldn't be a good name for a business man. Being an intell-itnell-litnel...?" Alice smiled sympathetically, " Intelligent?" he smiled with relief in return. "Yes, being an intelligent man is one of my many dreams. I-I want to be accepted, by other men. Women as well, perhaps." he entangled his fingers through his hair frustratedly. The bird had gotten intrigued in this conversation, and she began trying to pipe up with her own advice. "DO YOU EVER SHUT UP?" he yelled,"YOU USELESS LITTLE-" Alice spun him around to face her, "Tarrant." he still seemed upset,"I want to be listened to and accepted. You listen to and accept me, don't you?"

She smiled and led him into the parlor, "How could I not? You're a very important person to me." she thought carefully for a moment ,"The question you should be asking is, do you listen to and accept yourself?" he smiled at Alice sadly, his eyes had been a burnt blue, but they returned to their green state. "I miss Underland. Everything and nothing made sense. Do you think we'll be able to go back?"Alice nodded, "I'd miss you if you went back, but I don't want you to be unhappy here. I'm sure all of your friends miss you. I'd go with you, but we have a something to do here first, don't we?" Tarrant grinned,"Alice you're the smartest man I've ever met. I think this place is depriving me of my madness." she laughed,"Have no fear, you've plenty left." he sat in comfortable silence with her for awhile, "What should we do to pass the rest of this day...?" he thought aloud. Alice grinned,"Why not a tea party?" Tarrant offered her his arm," Tea party it is, then."

A/N: Oh mah gawd. This chapter is much,much longer than I anticipated. Be prepared for this chapter to have three parts. Originally I wrote this in a tiny journal, and then I switched to a bigger one. Now everything is ridiculously long! Anywhoo, much thanks to those of you who still read this. I try to post a new chapter every Saturday, but (just a warning) I may not always make the deadline. Hope you liked this! 


	7. Can't Stand the Madness pt 2

A/N: Hey, guys. I'm a bit sad because I'm coming to the end of this story (in my journal) please review and give me some ideas for endings. I already have one solid idea, but I'm open to others, and I want my readers' opinions! I hope you enjoy that next part of Odd Circumstances.

Ch. 3 Can't Stand The Madness pt. 2  
Hamish stared at himself in the mirror, "What an odd looking person I am now." he thought aloud. "I suppose I were myself before, but now I'm someone...entirely different. How is that correct?" he murmured. He had been in his room for a day and a half . The queen only called for him at mealtimes so that they could sit together, and so that she could enjoy his company. She spoke quietly of the wonderful trips they would take in the autumn. Hassan said that Underland was gorgeous in the fall season, the leaves were gold and silver, the dragonflies were breeding, and the Lament flowers were in full bloom. She whispered that she would free him from his imprisonment and he could join her in court. Somehow, when she said it, it sounded lovely, but when he uttered it himself, it sounded odd.

Hamish wondered what they had done to make his body the way it was. He told Hassan of his stomach, and it's funny ways with digestion. She had him drink one glass of a beverage called 'Lirayy' at every meal. It's light, blueberry-like taste soothed his stomach, and his digestion became perfect. Somehow, she knew of Alice, and she asked many questions about her. Hamish got lost in the tales of Alice and how she came to be known there. He ,instead, daydreamed about the books on how Hassan had gotten the castle on his bookshelf. After the red queen Iracebeth had been cast away to live in the Out Lands, Hassan visited the white queen Mirana. At first, Mirana was a bit apprehensive, but she eventually allowed Hassan to take control of Salazen Grum. Their plan was to rule together in harmony, and so far it had worked. A loud bang on his door caught his attention, interrupting his thoughts. "The queen requests your presence at main court." a voice hissed. He rushed to the throne room, making a quick bow as he entered, but freezing up as he straightened back up. Her hair was missing it's usual red sheen, and her eyes were glittering as blue as the sapphires on her crown. "Lord Hamish Ascot, I hereby dub thee, my court favorite. You are free to walk around the castle, and do exactly what you please, unless I prohibit it. Congratulations." she said with a smile.

Alice smirked at Tarrant from her spot at the outdoor picnic table. In the kitchen, it seemed he had managed to set Hamish's bird free, and he was now chasing her around the kitchen with her cage. Alice sighed and walked over to the back door to join him, 'A bird of her size should have been caught already.' she thought. She took hold of Tarrant's hand and lead him over to the remainder of the scones. She used a piece of scone to lure her back into her cage. "That,...was sad." Alice said with a giggle. He smiled brightly,"I'm quite pleased you find me amusing." she set their dishes in the sink. "I'm just glad I have a good friend to pass my hours with at this boring place." Tarrant nodded. He made an odd face and he started to giggle,"What?" Alice asked with an eyebrow raised. He pointed to something, and it took her a moment to realize her chemise was peeking out of her dress a little. She turned around quickly to tuck it back it in, and she blushed dark red. "How's that?" Alice asked. Tarrant giggled, "Whaaat?" Alice asked with impatience. "You chemise is fine, dear, but your necklace is still crooked."

A/N: haha, it's 11:11 guys!! Okay, so I lied about three parts on this chapter. One of my pages was missing, so I thought it was longer than it really is. While I typed this, I finished Sweeney Todd, and then I watched Edward Scissorhands. My challenge for you this week is to attempt a Johnny Depp movie week, then post a review listing the movies you saw. You don't have to, it's just for fun. Bonus points for those of you who go to the theater to see Alice in Wonderland as part of it. The winner gets you an extra half chapter next weekend!!


	8. To The Reader

Dear readers,

I know I haven't been updating, and I feel awful. I have just begun high school, so the homework has piled up considerably. I do plan to update, but right now my sched.  
is suuuuuper crowded. As my apology gift, this weekend while I'm working on my Star Trek fic, I am going to post the next chapter. Thanks to Rulia whose review reminded me that people do actually read my stuff :).I do hate it when my favorite authors don't update, so I send you all big hugs and a new chapter this weekend. Promise.

Your faithful Servant,  
Baratsuki

Ps: Thanks to all my reviewers

Rulia pachysam Ashes2Dust87 grimdeathofpain KHhitelion Das Liebingsfach

you all get big hugs of fluffy fluff. :)


End file.
